The invention relates to the area of back and neck supports for use when seated in a chair or seat. The invention may be used at home, in a plane, in a train, in a bus or elsewhere.
There are several head supports that have been produced over the years. Some require the use of stiff fillers to provide support. Some make use of air or some fluid to provide support. The prior art that makes use of air requires that the air be evacuated in order to fold and store the support when not in use. The prior art that incorporates some form of fluid for support are either not capable of being folded for storage or risk leakage when folded or possibly even when in use. In the event of such a leak the support becomes useless. Usually the fluid filled supports must be stored in a full sized configuration. This same problem is encountered when a stiff filler is used to provide support.
The result is that the supports, that utilize liquid or still fillers, take up unnecessary space when not in use. Therefore the supports, that are not capable of easy storage, are not likely to be used when one travels. Even the air filled supports are not user friendly in that they must be blown up for use, possibly requiring a pump or a lot of lung pressure on behalf of the user. Even preparing the air filled supports for storage is time consuming, and possibly annoying to those around the user. The air filled support run the risk of a puncture resulting in loss of air. In the event of such a loss of air the support becomes useless
The present invention makes use of materials that are soft and comfortable when in use and flexible in order that the support is easily folded for storage. In addition the present invention provides a strap to secure the support to the seat or chair being occupied. The present invention also incorporates a self storage feature where a portion of the support forms into a storage bag. The storage bag portion of the support receives the remainder of the support with the strap, that is provided to secure the support to a seat or chair, acting to hold the support in a stored position and further providing a carrying handle.
The present invention provides an improved neck and head support that incorporates a soft filler, is portable, easily stored and has a strap that may be used to secure the support when in use or act as a carrying handle when not is use.
An object of the invention is to furnish a neck and head support that is portable.
A further object of the invention is to furnish a neck and head support that incorporates a filler that is soft and easily folded for storage.
Another object of the invention is to a strap that may be used to secure the neck and head support when in use and also be used as a handle for carrying the support when not in use.